Falco (SSBW)
Falco Lombardi is a fighter in Super Smash Bros. Warfare. He debuted in Melee, as an unlockable character, which to this point, he still is. Attributes Strengths *Highest jumping height in the game, followed by Greninja. *Fast attack and movement speed. *High combo potential. *Many attacks have multi-hit properties, increasing his combo potential, as most of these can be ground cancelled, allowing Falco to string attacks together without knocking the opponent away with the final hit. *Great poking potential with Blaster, which inflicts minimum hitstun. *Reflector has good range when kicked and has very low startup lag, being very useful as a surprise attack. *Good horizontal recovery with Falco Phantasm, that can be used twice in mid-air. *Has three Meteor Smashes: Forward Aerial ("landing" hitbox), Down Aerial (when sweetspotted) and Falco Phantasm (if hits enemies in the air). Weaknesses *Unable to rapid-fire projectile; high lag after using it. *High startup lag for his Down Aerial. *Cannot reflect projectiles from both sides since he kicks it forward. *Firebird has very low priority, not being reliable enough to be used offensively. Summary Though Falco can still be considered a semi-clone, his moveset differs from Fox, with most animations and properties for his attacks being different. One of the most notable differences is that he's slight taller (thus having a larger hurtbox), jumping higher (to reflect his "bird" nature), running slower and having two powerful Meteor Smashes. Differences from Smash 4 Wii U/3DS Much like Fox, Falco also received many nerfs with a few buffs, improving his KO capacity and improving his recovery but worsening his camping ability and removing his chaingrab. Ground Attacks * The second hit of his Neutral Attack can transition between rapid jabs and a finisher. * Down tilt is a KO move like in Melee. * Forward Smash causes has more knockback but hits one frame later. * Up Smash now has 2 hits. Aerial Attacks * Neutral Aerial traps opponents better between hits. It also now has a windbox that pull opponents into the attack. * Forward Aerial traps opponents better between hits, and deals more knockback enough to KO at high percentages. It has less ending and landing lag, but 6 more frames of startup lag. Additionally, the move has a landing hitbox no matter how used, even if cancelled in a short hop. * Back Aerial has a differnet animation, now looking very similar to Wolf in Brawl's Back Aerial. * Down Aerial's Meteor Smash is weaker and also has higher lag in all terms (starting, ending and landing). Additionally, Falco now pulls back his leg and then extend both, as if charging the attack. However, it is possible to cancel the landing lag of the move entirely by hitting the opponent with the first frame of his Down Aerial against the ground opponent and then immediately fast falling. Grabs and Throws * Down Throw now causes a stronger, more vertical knockback, and no longer can be used for chain grabbing. Special Attacks * Blaster no longer cancels when used on midair upon landing. It also has more lag between consecutive shots. * Falco Phantasm no longer leaves Falco helpless when used in midair. However, he can no longer dash over the edge when used on the ground, but this also avoids accidental suicides. * Fire Bird now covers more range. * Reflector has slightly less ending lag. * Landmaster causes less damage and knockback. Moveset Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Jabs with each arm once, then spins hitting the opponent several times. the combo is finished with a strong back hand. 5% on first two hits, 10% damage full combo. *Down Tilt - Performs a sweep with his tail feathers. this will knock back the opponent. The damage decreases with the distance falco is to the opponent.' 9% at max range ~ 12% closest'. *Side Tilt - Does a kick from the side. Can be tilted. 9%. *Up Tilt - Stands on one foot and performs a windmill using both his arms. Can hit twice. 4% on the first hit, 5% on the second. 9% combined. * Dash Attack - Leaps at the opponent with a kick. This attack knocks up at around a 60º angle. 9%. Smash Attacks *Side Smash - Falco performs a Cross Chop that knocks the opponent sideways. Uncharged: 15%. '''Fully Charged: 21%.' *Up Smash - Falco performs a double kick upwards. Uncharged: '''4% and 12%, 16% combined. '''Fully charged:' 5% and 16%, 21% combined.' *Down Smash - Splits his legs quickly, striking from both sides. Uncharged: '''15%. '''Fully charged:' 21%.' Other Attacks *Ledge Attack: flips over and kicks with both legs across the ground *Get-Up Attack: Stands up and kicks on both sides Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Spins around, hitting opponents multiple times, up to four. '''3% first chop, 3% second, 2% third, 4% fourth. 12% combined.' *Forward Aerial: Attacks with his beak and performs a barrel roll that hits up to 5 times.' 1% on the first four, 4% on the last. 8% combined.' *Back Aerial: Throws a kick backwards.' 13%.' *Up Aerial: Performs an upward kick. This attack will only land is the opponent is above you. 11%. *Down Aerial: Falco charges for a short duration, then performs a spinning downward kick with both legs. Is a meteor smash. 13%. ''' Grabs and Throws *Pummel: A quick knee to the stomach.Fairly quick. '''2%. *Forward Throw: Headbutts the enemy forward. 7%. * Back Throw: Throws the opponent backwards and shoots him once with his blaster. 9%. *Up Throw: Hurls enemy upwards and shoots them once with his blaster.' 8%.' * Down Throw: Slams opponent on the ground and shoots once with his blaster. 5%. Taunts *Side: Flaco stand on his right foot, points his left hand forward and slowly raises it. Quote: "Get some." *Up: Falco takes out his reflector and plays hacky sack with it. Quote: "Piece of cake." *Down: Flaco performs a 360 spin and finishes with a flare of his arms. Quote: "Hands off my prey." Trophy Description A talented pilot and part of the Star Fox team, Falco Lombardi is a big rough around the edges. He once lead his own galactic gang before joining up with Fox. In Smash Bros., his ability to jump high and deal damage in the air makes him a powerful threat, and his thrown reflector can catch foes by surprise. Trivia *Credit to Smashpedia. *I don't own Falco or Star Fox, so I claim credit for none of this! *Falco amiibo's made for previous games work with this one too. Gallery Falcocloseup.png Falcomiibo.jpg FalcoSSB4-2.jpg FalcoSSB4-5.jpg unlockable character Category:PokeRob Category:SSBW Veterans Category:SSBW Projectile Shooters Category:SSBW Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Males